This invention relates to a method and apparatus for collecting and transporting milk containers for recycling.
World population pressures are increasingly affecting the environment. As more people become aware of the effect their own particular actions have on the environment, individuals are increasingly willing to become environmentally responsible consumers. This responsibility is often expressed through recycling, rather than discarding, such things as old newspapers and used containers. The environmentally aware consumer is particularly conscious of the desirability of recycling plastic because plastic is not generally biodegradable.
Once a decision to recycle has been made, items previously discarded must be suitably prepared and temporarily stored pending recycling. Since storage space is at a premium in most homes, it is often simpler to discard used items rather than recycle them. Plastic milk containers in particular are bulky and difficult to store and transport. If the containers are stored in boxes or bags prior to transportation storage space for the boxes or bags must be found. The consumer is also responsible for delivering recyclable items to a recycling collection point, whether it be curbside for pickup or a remote recycling center. Transporting bulky items such as milk containers also is difficult. More people would be willing to recycle plastic milk containers if these storage and transportation problems could be overcome.
Many recycling aids are available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,803 discloses a biodegradable strap for bundling newspapers and other recyclable papers. However, there still exists a need for a more convenient method of storing bulky containers, particularly that type of container which a family may accumulate in large numbers over a fairly short period of time, such as plastic milk containers. Obviously, the greater the level of milk consumption for any given family, the greater the number of used milk containers and the larger the storage and transportation problem.
What is still needed, then, is a convenient method of storing and transporting recyclable milk containers.